Symmetry Never Lasts
by Fangirl1313
Summary: Kid was a Wammy's House occupent and Mello's best friend until the day Death knocked on Wammy's Houses door. Years later he is given an assignment that reunites him and Mello but is this a good thing or a bad thing. Yaoi MelloxMatt KidxCrona KidxMello


Death the Kid was number 1.

He was the best student at Wammy's House, undoubtedly. He was even better than the older kids.

He fit in well too. He had an OCD just like everyone, he was easy to get along with, and compare to some kids he was even normal.

His OCD though is what made him stand apart from everyone else at Wammy's, symmetry. Symmetry was his fatal flaw, if something was symmetrical he would have to pause and bask in its glory if it wasn't symmetrical he would feel inclined to completely obliterate it.

So he had a bit of a temper towards everything asymmetrical…so almost everything.

Now as long as Kid got his own room there weren't any real issues seeing as he only felt the need to obliterate asymmetrical things if they were in his room, if they weren't in his room he would just grit his teeth and ignore it.

Even the clothes he wore are symmetrical. He wore a long sleeve turtle neck grey shirt with a pair of black shorts with a black beanie hat that covered almost all of his hair. If anything damaged the clothing he would demand new ones.

Although Kid was pretty much the prefect student there were some issues. Mainly that even though Kid could get along well with anyone he never felt any real attachment to any of them. While he had various reasons he gave anyone who asked why he didn't get attached the reasons were just excuses. The truth was that he didn't get attached becaue they weren't symmetrical and no one at Wammy's was symmetrical. This all stayed true until the day Mello came.

The day started normal for Kid. He woke up, got dressed, fixed anything that had turned asymmetrical over nigh make sure that other than the stripes in his hair he was symmetrical, and went to breakfast.

Breakfast was different. As Kid got to the dining room he saw that there was a note on the right of the two large doors, making them asymmetrical. Immediately he tore the note off the door, after a few moments of standing with the now slightly crumpled note in his hand he looked down at it.

_Dear Kid,_

_I knew you'd be the first one up. Please come to my office immediately, we have a new student and we need to discuss his rooming arrangements because as you may know all the rooms have two occupants except yours. Again please come to my office immediately._

_Sincerely, _

_Rodger_

Kids face darkened this wasn't going to end well; he had never gotten along with any of the other students he has had to room with over the years. Why would this one be any different?

But Kid knew he had to go and talk to Rodger or he would never hear the end of it.

So he put the note in his pocket and calmly walked over to the side of the house Rodger's office was on. As he got to the door of the office he paused, taking the moment to calm down and make sure he was perfectly relaxed before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Came the old raspy voice, that belonged to Rodger, through the door.

As kid opened the door he was met with a scene he wasn't expecting.

Rodger was there obviously but someone else was there.

Sitting in one of the chairs near Rodger's desk was a form. All Kid could see of it was some messy strands of blond hair the rest of the kid was hidden be a blanket that was wrapped around the kid. After a moment or two Kid realized that the kid was softly breathing and could be asleep but even that was debatable.

Slowly his attention turned to Rodger.

"What is it?" Kid said turning his head toward Rodger and looking him in the eye.

"I'll make this short Kid, so please don't interrupt me. That child sleeping in the chair was picked by L to come here. He hasn't given me an alias he wants to be called so I have nothing else to call. Anyway as you know there are no spare bedrooms for him to stay in so he is going to stay in yours. He is asleep right now from jet lag, in case you're wondering. Also you have been excused for the remainder of the week to show him around. Although, if you feel the need you may attend classes with him but you will not have to do any of those assignments. The teachers have been notified so don't worry about it also you may go to the kitchen and request food whenever also while you are off. All you really have to do this week is show the kid around, get the spare furniture for your room for him to use and make sure come Monday he is in the swing of things. That is all, any questions?" Kid had been stunned into complete utter silence.

"Um, yeah, it's just a quick little thing." Kid said nervously.

"What is it Kid?" Rodger said in an annoyed tone.

"Did you realize that the picture hanging over your mantle piece is crooked by an eighth of an inch?"

"Out. Now." Kid glared at Rodger before looking down at the pile of blankets in the chair.

"I know you're awake so come on, if you want to sleep some more at least sleep in a bed. You can sleep in mine 'til I have your bed assembled." Kid said

The kid stood letting the blanket fall in the chair.

He had shoulder length blond hair with bands in the front. He was skinny and of average height. His eyes were blue and cunning. He was dressed in black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. You could tell he came fresh off the streets by the look of his clothing. His clothes were torn in multiple places indicating that he had been wearing them for a very long time and had gotten a lot of use out of them.

"Okay fine," The boy said following Kid out of the room without even looking back.

* * *

><p>As time passed Kid and the boy, who was now called Mello, became inseparable. They had a form of shared respect. Both completely ignored the fact that they were orphans and moved on with their lives. Both recognized the importance of symmetry (though not obsessively in Mello's case). Both were basically symmetrical (though Kid wasn't completely due to the three stripes in his hair. And both were incredible geniuses.<p>

They were hardly ever apart from each other too. Kid adored the fact that Mello was symmetrical and recognized how balance was import such as he himself, Kid, did. And Mello admired the fact that Kid could be sociable and completely lethal. They couldn't stand Wammy's without the other anymore. Unfortunately things couldn't stay that way forever. Everything changed the day Death came knocking on Wammy's House's door, literally.

That morning at breakfast everything had been normal. Nothing seemed out of place to Kid or Mello, that is, until Rodger came in.

They barely noticed Rodger at first; they learned a long time ago just to ignore him. But he demanded their attention when he came up beside Kid.

"Come to my office with me, there is someone who wants to see you." Rodger said whispering in Kid's ear.

As Kid and Mello stood up Rodger motioned Mello down, "Only Kid, not you Mello." Mello glared but sat down in his seat before picking at his food some more.

As Rodger led Kid out of the room, Kid couldn't help but look back.

When they got into Rodger's office there was a very odd figure there.

As trained Kid's brain launched into an analysis of the figure.

He was wearing a white mask that looked like a child's version of a skull. He also appeared to be floating. Odd enough Kid couldn't even see a small amount of skin because the man was covered with a black cloak. Kid stared in awe as Rodger took his seat behind his desk.

"Hi Kiddo! What do they call you?" The figure spoke in a freaky voice as far as Kid was concerned and that delayed his response.

"They call me Death the Kid." Kid said standing up straighter.

"Ha ha, I thought they might, well nice to meet you Death the Kid. Oh how amusing." The figure said before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kid said looking annoyed at the figure.

"What's so funny, eh? Well it's funny to me because I'm Death." As the words hung in the air Kid was stunned into silence.

"You're Death?"

"Yes, I am." Death said calmly.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Kid said staring.

"It has to do with you because I'm your father and I've come to take you home."

Kid stared. Not only was he not an orphan, he was Death's son…WTF.

"Yes, Kid, you will be leaving in an hour with your father. You are now dismissed to go gather your things and say goodbye." Rodger said calmly without even looking at him.

Kid left the room and may his way to his and Mello's room. When he walked into the room he was greeted with Mello's voice.

"What was it?" Mello was sitting on his side of the room at his desk with the chair swiveled around so he was facing the door.

"I'm leaving Wammy's House." Kid said looking at the floor.

"What? What do you mean you're leaving?" Mello said lunging to his feet.

"I have to leave." Kid said going to his closet and grabbing a backpack and putting some of his treasured items in it.

"That doesn't answer the question Kid." Mello said getting annoyed with him.

"I know." Kid said going around his side of the room picking up things he couldn't replace.

"What'd ya mean you know!" Mello said taking a step forward.

"I mean I know and I don't feel like answering you." Kid said looking over his room one last time and picking up his baseball cap. It was all black with only a white scull on it. The white scull looked identical to Death's mask. It was weird he had gotten it from Mello who said he found it on the streets. Kid turned it over in his hands before putting it in his backpack which was surprisingly light.

"Kid? This isn't like you." Mello said sliding into a slightly more relaxed position.

"I mean Mello," Kid said taking to steps closer to Mello, invading his personal space. "Mello I don't want you to have to deal with this. I know what happens to me from now on will be too dangerous for you or maybe even me to survive, so please let it go. Besides whatever may happen might ruin your perfect symmetry." Kid wasn't lying either, ever since he entered Rodger's office he had this ominous feeling. And now having this feeling and looking at Mello he realized that if he told him he might just drag Mello into a place he doesn't belong, a place to dangerous for an everyday kid; even one that grew up on the streets.

* * *

><p>Death the Kid's POV<p>

Years have passed since the day I last saw Mello. Things have changed also.

I've come to accept that I'm Death's son and a grim reaper. I'm even on my way to making my weapons, Liz and Patty, death scythes or rather death guns considering they're not even scythes. And apparently I'm even a meister apparently. Things have been going pretty good lately. I'm even in a relationship. His name is Crona. No one can tell for sure what Crona's gender is but I'm pretty sure Crona's a guy and I don't care. Crona's hot and can always surprise you. His personality is usually pretty submissive and freighted but sometimes he can be quite aggressive.

"Kid, hello? Anyone in there?" Patty said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes someone is in here Patty, what is it?" I said glaring at her annoyed.

"We should go get an assignment its boring here with everyone gone on assignments." Patty said looking at me.

"Yeah, it is pretty dull without Crona around." I said beginning to walk off in the direction of the assignment board.

"That's not what she meant Kid." Liz said glaring at me before sighing and following me down the hallway. I had barely even gotten halfway there when a teacher stopped me.

"Kid, your father wishes to speak with you, Liz, and Patty." The teacher quickly walked away and I made my way to the chamber where my father dwelled.

"You called?" I said looking at him with my head slightly tilted.

"Yes I did, I have a personal assignment for you." My father said in an oddly subdued voice.

"Personal? How?"

"We have just received a student from England. He's new at being a meister so I figured you could take him on an assignment with you." My father explained patiently.

"Okay, where is he?" I said straightening my tie.

"He should be here any minute, oh, wait, here, he is now." Father said looking behind me.

I turned seeing two hooded figures make their way to where we were; the one in the back slightly taller than the other one. As they came closer it annoyed me how their cloaks weren't symmetrical but I kept my mouth shut.

They made it all the way to where we were and look at us; I was still unable to see them under their hoods.

"If you could be so kind." Father said politely.

The shorter figure pushed his hood back letting it fall and reveal his face.

I immediately scanned it for any sense of familiarity. It was Mello, bu …

And then, I will admit, I fainted.

* * *

><p>AN: This is another version of Yowhatsup's "Just Another Day at the Academy" Mine is extreamly different but has the same basic concept. Please read Yowhatsups story too.<p> 


End file.
